Casse de Big John
(shelter) |marqueur de carte image = FO4 map Big John's Salvage.jpg|quêtes = Cleansing the Commonwealth Kidnapping}} La Casse de Big John est un lieu situé sur la côté est du Commonwealth dans Fallout 4. Disposition La zone inclus la maison de famille, la boutique ainsi que la casse transformée par les pillards qui y ont installé des plateformes et d'autres éléments. Dans la casse se trouve un wagon de marchandise converti en bunker. Il apparaît qu'une bataille a fait rage entre les super mutants et les pillards qui a tourné à la faveur des premiers, prenant ainsi possession des lieux. Inside the tipped train car is a hatch leading to a bunker. To open the hatch, follow the wires leading from it to a generator nearby and activate the generator. The bunker is the broadcast location for the Miller family radio signal and the Millers' skeletons (along with the graves of their children) can be found inside. The bunker contains Big John's safe key which can be used to open the Master safe on the second floor of the nearby house and the safe under the register at the front desk of the shop. To locate the train car, first exit the back door, by the refrigerator, of the only house in the area, then look to the right. Walk north-northwest a little as the view of the train car will be obscured by the bush and tree in front of you. The train car is on the other side of the rusted chain-link fence; although it's a long rectangle (like many of the other jumbled containers in the yard), the train car is bright blue on three sides, and its exposed underside is brown and tan, with the rusted trail-wheel assembly visible. To enter the train car, go to the back of it and jump and use the disassembled refrigerator doors as a ramp to get on top. Butin notable * Railway rifle - in John Miller's bunker. It is located in a blue railway carriage just behind and to the right of his house, beyond the wire fence, as you exit the rear of the house. If you are having trouble finding it, look for a wire that runs through the junkyard and follow it. * Les aventures d'un vendeur de viande séchée de Junktown - issue #1 - On the small table with the lantern, inside the caravan perched atop the containers, adjacent to the steamer trunk. * Mini nuke - In the same hut as the skill magazine, in an open refrigerator and between the orange storage container and the yellow forklift. * Fusion core - Laying behind the shooting range counter. * Super mutant arm guards - armor for Strong. In the same hut as the skill magazine. * If you follow the road south there is an unmarked destroyed military checkpoint with a Mr. Gutsy patrolling the area. A set of leveled power armor can be found near the guard scaffolding waving the flag. * Bottlecap mine on a table on the top floor of the store. * Big John's safe key next to the radio in the shelter.(May be lying on the floor behind the radio). Related quests * Cleansing the Commonwealth - This is one of the locations Knight Rhys will ask to cleanse of its inhabitants. * Kidnapping - A group of super mutants can take up residence in this location after they have kidnapped a settler. The Sole Survivor is required to come here and free the settler. * Diamond City's Most Wanted - This is a possible location for a bounty on super mutants. Notes * Once the Brotherhood of Steel arrives in the Commonwealth, a battle may take place between them and the resident super mutants. * After the BoS ending of the game, down the road a squad of BoS soldiers will camp at a former military outpost. Apparition La Casse de Big Johnapparait uniquement dans Fallout 4. Bugs The bunker may become sealed again after exit. The generator has already been switched on, so there is no way to enter the bunker besides using console. * On PC, the console command will teleport the player character into the shelter. Turning the generator on before attempting to open the bunker could cause the glitch mentioned above, but before actually entering for the first time. *Reloading the game to a point before activating the generator, then attempting to open the bunker first before activating the generator may solve this issue. Galerie Tales_of_a_JJV_Big_Johns_Salvage.jpg|Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor en:Big John's salvage pt:Ferro-Velho do Big John ru:Свалка Долговязого Джона uk:Звалище Великого Джона zh:大個子約翰的回收場 Category:Lieux de Fallout 4